


The worst first date ever

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "Did you throw up on another date, Cy?""What? You did that before? " TJ sounds a lot more excited than he should be."Guys, TJ doesn't need to know that."Tyrus Month 2018.Day 13: First Date.





	The worst first date ever

"Is Cyrus ok?" Says Buffy as soon as she sits down with her friends at her usual table at the Spoon.

"I don't know, he hasn't wanted to talk to me since I got here."

"And why is he dressed all in black?"

"Because I’m in mourning!" Screams Cyrus and makes a fake cry.

"What?"

"What happened? Did someone die? " Andi sounds rather worried and somewhat guilty about not insisting a little more on his friend to talk.

"Only my chances of TJ asking me for another date in the future."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cyrus," says Buffy. "Wait, you go on a date with TJ? Do you like him? " Cyrus stops pretending to cry and removes his dark glasses.

"I didn’t mention that I like TJ?"

"No!"

"Nor that he invited me out last week and that yesterday was our first date?"

"No!"

"We need to improve our communication," he says in a normal tone. "But the point is that I ruin our date" he whines again.

"What happened?" Buffy asks, trying to assimilate the information her best friend has told her.

"It can't be any worse than the time you puked on your shoe that time with Jonah, right?" Says Andi and at the moment she sees Cyrus's face, she knows it's worse.

"It was much, much worse."

"Hey," Jonah greets them with a smile. "Is something wrong?" He asks when he sees Cyrus and decides to sit next to Buffy.

"Only that my love life is over"

"What? Just because your date with TJ didn’t went great yesterday? "

"Did you know about this?" Andi asks.

"Of course. When Cyrus realized he liked TJ he called me, scared and happy and since then we've talked about it. And I’m trying to help him" he says with a smile.  “You didn’t know?"

"No" Both of them say at the same time.

"Now I feel special." Says Jonah. "But believe me, Cyrus, the date wasn't that bad."

“Really, Jonah? Really?” Is the only thing Cyrus say.

"Well, what happened?" Ask Andi, a little desperate. But at that moment TJ enters The Spoon.

“Hey. Underdog. " It's the first thing he says, with a big smile on his face. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"No!" It says Buffy. "We want to know what happened on your date yesterday."

"What? Didn't you tell them?"

"No and we really need to know"

"Can I tell them?" TJ asks, taking a chair and sitting down with them. Cyrus just nods. "Well, after months of being a coward, I dared to ask Cyrus on a date last week. But for things, we didn't have free time to have a proper date until yesterday. "

"Do you really need to tell us all that?" Buffy's tone sounds more desperate than angry.

"Yes, you need to hear everything to understand the story."

“Ok”

"Anyway, I decided it would be a good idea to go to the movies. But I made the mistake of choosing a horror movie and not commenting on it. "

"And Cy is a coward," murmurs Andi, Cyrus looks ugly. "What? It's true!"

"I know, but it hurts, you know?"

"The point is that he was too frightened that he ran out of the cinema. Obviously, I ran after him. I tried to reassure him by going to eat someplace. I bought him a hot dog that he threw up next to me just when he finish eating it.”

"Did you throw up on another date, Cy?"

"What? You did that before? " TJ sounds a lot more excited than he should be.

"Guys, TJ doesn't need to know that."

"Can you keep up with the story?" Andi asks.

"As I realized that things were not coming out in the best way, I decided that it would be better to take him home. And while we were walking, he asked me the most uncomfortable questions ever."

"Like what?"

"Oh No, I won't say that. It was really uncomfortable. Worst of all, I answered. Is this yours? " He asks Cyrus pointing out the milkshake in front of him, when Cyrus says yes, he gives him a drink. "By the way, you look very good in black."

"TJ, the story"

"Oh Yes. When we got home he invited me to come in. Obviously, I accepted. Then, he went up to his room to change his dirty clothes and brush his teeth. He told me he was going to do that in the most nervous tone you can imagine." With every word that Cyrus heard, he felt more and more ashamed. He put on the dark glasses again. "When he came back he apologized for acting so weird. After three minutes of uncomfortable silence waiting for him to invite me to stay to watch a movie or play video games or whatever I decided to say goodbye "

"You were expecting that?" Question Cyrus.

"Oh, Cy, you're so bad at dates" Andi says, putting a hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

"It gets worse."

"No! Is it even possible? " Jonah seems excited and apologizes with a look to Cyrus.

"He guides me to the door and I think it would be nice to kiss him, you know? And it seems that he thinks the same thing" Now Cyrus's cheeks blush, but in a different way. "Then he gets very close and I get excited because I feel like we're going to kiss, right? But somehow, he stepped in my foot in the strongest way you can imagine."

"Really?" Andi doesn't even try to hide the laughter.

"When the pain calmed down we tried again and you see this?" TJ points a little bruise near his lips. "He did it with his head"

"How the hell did he do that?" Says Buffy.

"I don't know!" Screams Cyrus. "I was nervous, all right!" Now it looks like Cyrus is really going to cry. "Let's make this quick, TJ. Tell me you don't want to see me again or you just want a friendship. Simple and painless."

"In fact" he gives another sip to Cyrus's milkshake. "I wanted to ask you when our next date will be."

"Really?" The four ask in a scream that frightens them all.

"But that was the worst first date ever!" Says Cyrus.

"I know" TJ dedicates his best smile to him. "And I've never had so much fun, you know?"

"He must be crazy about you" says Jonah, excited about his friend.

"I really am." TJ's security is escaping for a few seconds. "Then what do you say? We can go somewhere near my house to teach you how to play basketball. If we're lucky we can burn the gym." He says with his cheeks blushing. "And if we're even luckier we can actually kiss."

"I definitely want to go." Says Cyrus with a smile that makes his friends know that he is ok.  They both get up and leave The Spoon. Holding hands. And maybe Cyrus isn't the best person for a first date, but maybe, he only needed someone who could understand that.

Maybe, he already found that someone.


End file.
